


A couple of awkward ex lovers

by MeanJeanBaby



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Illium - Freeform, Mass Effect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanJeanBaby/pseuds/MeanJeanBaby
Summary: Basically, it is as it sounds. Shepard meets Liara for the first time after her resurrection. I thought this would have been so much cuter. What would Kasumi have to say about it I wonder! Omg plz by all means post your thoughts at the bottom.
Kudos: 2





	A couple of awkward ex lovers

Shepard meets Liara on Illium after two years. 

Shepard didn't know what to expect as she stepped off of the Normandy's airlock and onto Illium. "You said Liara T'Soni is here?" She asked her asari greeter finally, after asking all she could about the planet she was on. It took everything to tame the anxious feeling she felt. The once shy and timid asari was here and now being described as a powerful figure. Shepard couldn't help but also feel a little bit proud.

As they walked through some of the kiosks, Shepard overheard Garrus saying something about not being fooled by Illium's pretty shoes, and being compared to Omega. Her mind was elsewhere, as she came up to a set of stairs. She paused briefly, and took a deep breath. She didn't know why she was anxious. 

After a brief interaction with Liara's assistant, Shepard stepped into her office. 

"Have you faced an asari commando squad before? Few humans have." 

Shepard froze and her jaw dropped. 

"Here's the deal. You give me what I want. Or I flay you alive. With my mind!"

In that moment, Liara was aware of Shepards presence.

"Shepard!" She said, almost embarrassed at the scene she just witnessed.

They moved towards each other slowly. Not really knowing how to greet each other after two years, and Shepard's accident, they hugged. Shepard kissed Liara on the cheek. And then the other. In one quick motion as if to say screw it they crashed their lips together hungrily. 

Her two crew members, Garrus and Tali diverted their eyes, abashedly, as did Nyxeris.


End file.
